


One Stormy Night

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters DO NOT belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1

White flashes of light seem to appear even under your eyelashes, loud rumbles of thunder shake you from your half sleep daze. You whimper and quickly pull your phone from its charger and grab your headphones. You jam them in your ear and vigorously tap the screen on your phone to find the right song to play, once found you turn it up as high as it could possibly go. With your favourite song blaring against your eardrums and your face shoved in a pillow you finally relax and drift off to sleep.

If feels like you’ve only been asleep for a short time when you feel the bed shift behind you. You feel scared at the sense but it soon becomes familiar when you smell honey and cigarettes. You gently ease your head up and look over your shoulder to find a half asleep skeleton smiling lazily at you. 

You see him open his mouth and say something but you have no idea what he said. You pull out your earbuds slowly. “What?” You smile sheepishly.

He chuckles in a deep, sleepy voice that made you nerves tingle. “I said, sorry for waking ya, kiddo. I couldn’t sleep in this storm.” He grins lazily.

You shake your head. “I-It’s no big deal. I-I can’t sleep in this either.” You wiggle your earbuds at him. He chuckles again.

“Maybe we should keep each other company.”

You grin at the idea. What could possibly go wrong since he was a deep sleeper.

Your thoughts must of been asleep at this time.

Papyrus laid still behind you, music blaring in your ears under he decided to steal a bud and place it under his head to he could lift too. He wrapped a protective arm around your waist, like you see him do with Sans all the time. You both lay there for a while.

You seem like you’re ready to sleep with Pap’s snoring and your music blaring, he was already passed out and you were just now drifting off to sleep.

A certain song appears next on the shuffle list but you don’t seem to quite notice. What you do notice, wakes you out of your light sleep. 

You feel Papyrus slightly thrusting his pelvis in his sleep. You tense up, you have no idea what to do exactly. You don’t know if you show wake him or let him stop on his own.

He’ll stop on his own right?

You let out a squeak when he pulls you in closer and moans against your hair. Blood rushes into your face. He groans and it sends the same nerves into that tingling sensation but other nerves have joined in as well.

You shiver and keep your noises to yourself. You feel his firm, bony digits on your chest and pinching a small rose bud through your gray loose tank top.

He was asleep right? He’ll never know right?

You make a tiny sound but he doesn’t stir to turn away. You feel his pelvis thrusting more and his phalanges roaming back and forth from flesh to bud on either side of your chest. You moan softly and covered your mouth to keep it muffled.

Your hand drifts down between you legs and starts to rub against your shorts. You match his thrusting with your own and let out another muffled noise. You can feel his ribs against your back though his fabric and your own. Your shorts become damp the more you grind and rub.

You suddenly feel something hard and throbbing against your butt.

Holy shit… _shitshitshit **fucking** shit._

Was that Pap’s–sweet stars it was! And he was grinding it against you harder than ever. A shiver ran straight up your spine so bad that your inside tightened and twitched. Your hand was shaking as he groaned behind you, you didn’t know if you could continue rubbing since you were so close to your own release.

A soft breath against your ear finally pulls you out of your sinful thoughts.

“Now, who told you you were allowed to touch yourself, kitten?”

That bastard! How long was he awake?!

“Ya gonna answer me or pretend like you’re asleep?” 

You know he’s grinning. You could just feel it. You could also feel his tongue on the back of your neck, his bony teeth nipping at your ear, his length throbbing and thickening up more against your backside.

The storm suddenly didn’t feel like the scariest thing right now.

“So yer gonna ignore me, Kitten?” He suddenly shoved his hand between your legs and pried them apart as he gripped your chest.

You let out a muffled sound. “Let’s see how long you can ignore me kitten.”

Dear Asgore, you’re so **_fucked_**.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt Papyrus roll you onto your back and get between your legs as he smiled down at you. You could feel heat run up to your cheeks as he stared down at you.

“Ya still gonna pretend yer sleepin’?” He smirked and started to grind his length against the damp spot on your shorts. You can’t help but moan at the grinding.

“Ya like that? I bet you do.” He groaned as he quickened the pace and made you part your legs more to intense the feeling. You moan louder as you start to grip at your pillow and arch your back while he pants and groans softly.

He lifts your shirt and admire the view. He slipped his tongue out with a soft sound that made your nerves tingle again.

He grinds faster as he leans down and licks the flesh and the nipples, swirling his tongue around the perky buds. You tilt your head back more, enjoying the feeling.

Without taking notice, your find your fingers trailing down his spine and groping at it, rubbing and stroking. He let’s out a pleasurable moan.

“So bold for touching such a sensitive spot. How about I return the favour?” With that, his hand was back between you legs and started to stroke and rub gingerly as he poked and prodded from the outside to tease you.

You let out more noise than you intended, everything was tingling and burning at the same time. If he continued you felt like you would combust. You feel him watching you was admiring eyes, as if he’s enjoying the show.

You buck your hips, that seem to take him by surprise but that doesn’t stop him, that seemed to only turn him on more. You bite your bottom lip and groans in pleasure.

You start to beg him. “Eh? You want me inside you? I dunno. Do you deserve it?” You nod as you watch him pull off your shorts. To his surprise once more, you weren’t wearing anything under them.

“Did you plan this?” He teased then leaned over you. You watch him with eagerness, lifting your hips and whining for him. “Oooh, such loving sound from a starving kitten. What do I get?” You growl at him and he smirks again.

You see him pull his pajama bottoms down below his hip bones slowly as the orange glow got brighter. Then you see it, the orange length he was teasing you with.

You look up at him as he looked at it then looked at you and grabbed one of your legs before lifting it up. “You ready for it? We gotta be quiet, we wouldn’t want to wake Sans.” You nod and see his top teeth bite down on what appeared to be a bottom lip on his mouth like what you do.

You grip the pillow harder as you feel him start to push into you. Your insides relaxed then tightened up and cling to his length. The both of you let out a loud moan. “So fucking tight!”

He doesn’t let you get used to his size before he started thrusting into you. Your insides are burning all over again, your nerves are going crazier, the sensation is almost too much. He bites your calf a little as he groans. You hold your tongue out in pleasure as he gains speed.

“So tight! So wet! Holy shit!” He closes his eyes, savoring your tight insides as he thrusts faster before opening them again and looking down at you. He blushed slightly as he gripped the pillow beside your head.

“You fucking like that?!” He thrusts hard and you cry out more in pleasure. He pushed your leg back towards you, causing him to enter you deeper than he already was.

You try to muffle your moans but it was too good. You could feel your insides start to twitch and tighten more. “You gonna cum? Cum then!” He thrusts harder and faster, hearing his pelvis slam into your ass and making a slapping noise.

You feel it. The white hot rush bursting inside of you. Your eyes roll back as you tilt your head back into the pillow and you arch your back with your tongue out as you reach your climax.

You could feel him twitching inside of you, he wasn’t too far behind. “Holy shit, that was so fucking hot! You goddamn turn on!” He groans and pants hard as he gripped the pillow more.

You felt like he was gonna break you after you had just came. “You want my cum inside?” He always had such a dirty mouth but you had dirty thoughts. You nod and beg for it. “Such a dirty kitten, aren’t you?” He smirked and thrusts faster before slamming straight into you, causing you to scream into your hand and he groaned loudly as he emptied his load into you.

He pants and gave you a few more thrusts to help him empty it all into you. You were so sensitive, your body was trembling with pleasure. He leaned over you and stared at your face.

“A lewd face like that tells me you want so much more. Who said we were done in the first place?”

Dear God, he is gonna kill you.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like two hours, the storm had died down and so did Papyrus’ streak. He laid next to you with his arms wrapped around you snoring. You laid firmly against him, cuddling in his arms.

You had this off feeling of being watched but it soon drifted away. You began to close your eyes as you drifted off to sleep.

When you woke up, you woke up alone. You sit up in your bed and look around before sliding out of the bed and going to your cracked door. You could hear the brothers downstairs chatting quietly. 

You hear Papyrus call out to Sans that he was heading out. They must of had the day off and Papyrus was heading to Muffet’s as usual. 

You come out of hiding and head to the bathroom. After an hour of bathing you come out wrapped in a towel. You are amazed that you could actually walk especially after last night.

You hum softly as you head to your room, remembering the moments of last night; Papyrus pounding away at you from behind, him covering your mouth to muffle your moans and screams, you taking him full force in your mouth, him letting you sit on his fa–

“Hi human!” Sans caught you by surprise after you open your door, yanking you out of your thoughts and knocking you onto the floor.

“Oh golly, human! Are you hurt!?” He looked concerned as he got closer and tried to help you up. You take his offer and let him help you up. You tell him you’re fine and ask him why was he in your room.

“O-Oh yeah,” He seemed embarrassed at your question, like he was going to ask you out on another date.

You tilt your head and realize that he was still holding your hand. You try to pull your hand away but he continues to hold it. You felt something in the air change as you look at him.

You say his name and he seemed to grin more but there was something devious about his grin. You let out a sharp yelp when he tossed you onto the bed rather hard then gets on top of you. You struggle to keep hold of your towel.

You open your mouth to say something but he covers it was a soft, gloved digit. “Human, that wasn’t very fair of you and my brother to have so much fun without me.” You sense a hint of jealousy in his cheery voice.

“Do you think that was very nice, human? I wanted to have fun too. I wanted to play with you too but Papy always likes to hog things. Not this time.” He smiles at you with bright starry eyes then forcefully rip your towel away from you body.

He held you under him as he admired you. “You really are beautiful human. Not as beautiful Papy but still beautiful. I bet your bones are pretty too.” He grinned gently at you. You stare up at him as your cheeks turn red.

 You say his name and he just smiles then leans down to you. “I won’t hurt you, human. I’m not that mean.” He licks your cheek gingerly and start to thrust against you, dry humping you. He bites his bottom lip as he thrusts more with a light blue blush on his cheek bones.

 He moans as you felt his bulge start to form against your pelvic bone. “D-Does that feel nice human?” You blush and nod and tried to slip your hands out from under his but when you looked up at them, you found them tied to the bedpost with his scarf. When did he do that?! 

 “Did you think I was gonna let you go, human?” He smiles and licks your cheek then your neck. You tilt your head as you blush and moans softly. “You make such pretty sounds, human.” He licked your collar bone and down your chest over the flesh.

 “Your bones feel so nice.” He licks your ribcage, making you shudder and moan. “Oh such pretty sounds.” He licks more at you and rubs your rib cage. You moan his name a little more as you blush then licks at your flesh gently, teasing the nipples ever so slightly. 

 You pants and hold out your tongue. He watches with lustful starry eyes and attaches to your mouth. You jumped and moans as you kiss him back gently, letting him lick and suck on your tongue.

 He gropes your flesh as he suckles and fondles your tongue with his. You arch your back and moan more as he rolls his tongue with yours then he pulls back.

 You tell him he tastes sweet. He blushes. “You taste as sweet as I do human.” Her thrusts his hips faster and moans. “A-Are you ready for me, human? I want to be in you so bad but I don’t know if I should. Maybe I should make you beg.”

 He put his hand down between your legs and prodded your entrance and bites his bottom lip at your reaction. “So pretty. You want me so bad don’t you?” He licks your chest and pushes his fingers into you.

 You moan loud and call him a lewdberry. You watch him turn light blue and chuckles slightly. “I-I guess I am a lewdberry but that won’t stop my fun with you.” He pulls his hand away and listen your legs then undoes his pants. 

 He smiles a little and starts to grind against you. “So warm and wet…” He leans over you and shuts his eyes as he starts to push into you. You and Sans both arch your back and moans.

 “It’s so hot and tight in here! Oh wowzer!” He moans as loud as you do and stays there, like you were both getting use to each other. He opens his eyes and looks down at you. 

He holds your legs tight and starts to thrust slowly. You both moan softly and pants before he starts to move faster without telling you.

 “Oh my stars! That feels amazing! So good! S-So…fucking good!” You both arch your back and moans louder while you hold your tongue out. He leans down and hugs you tight as he kisses you again while he thrusts faster.

 You pant and moan against his tongue as you grip the scarf that held your wrists together. He dug his fingers into your flesh before moving them down to grip your ass.

 “Human, you’re amazing! It’s so great! Oh my stars! Oh God!” You cry out as he pushes faster and harder. “Y-You’re gonna cum? M-Me too!” He moans and bites your chest hard, making you scream as you reach your climax. 

Sans bites harder when he felt you get tight but he doesn’t stop. He lets go of your flesh and holds out his tongue as you do the same. He thrusts as fast as he could go before tensing up and releasing his load inside of you. 

 You cry out and whines. You tell him that it was hot as he shudders and moans softly. “I-It’s hot in you…I-I’m still cumming…oh human, no wonder Papy didn’t wanna share you–” 

 “Had fun, Sans? Ya look like you did. Ya made a mess all over the human’s bed.” A chuckle came from the doorway.

 Sans and you look over and see Papyrus smirking in the doorway. “Ya jealousy got to ya again little bro or are you just in heat?” He looked over you and Sans then laid his eyes on you.

 “Couldn’t handle not being filled again you? Maybe you both are lewdberries.” Was he there the whole time? Either way you and Sans were shocked and frozen, Sans didn’t pull out. 

 “P-Papy…w-we…I-I…u-um…W-Welcome home?” Sans stuttered.

 You only hope Papyrus doesn’t mount the both of you, you don’t know if you can handle anymore of this.


End file.
